


Bursting at the Seams

by JetGirl1832



Series: Day by Day [6]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Accidents, College, Gen, Modern Era, friends - Freeform, thank god hercules can sew
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22271680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JetGirl1832/pseuds/JetGirl1832
Summary: Alex isn't sure just how it happened, and he's not sure how to fix it. Thankfully he has friends who do.
Series: Day by Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1603093
Kudos: 6





	Bursting at the Seams

**Author's Note:**

> "I think I just ripped my pants."

Why now? Why here and why today? 

Alex didn’t no for certain but whatever sound he just heard couldn’t possibly be good. He glanced at the time on his beat up watch, he had maybe an hour before he needed to be in Professor Washington’s class for his presentation. Which… If he had another pair of nice slacks wouldn’t be a problem. But he didn’t. He hastily backed up against the wall so that no one was able to see the embarrassing damage that was done. 

Just then he spotted Lafayette walking by, “Laf!” Alex hollered trying to grab his friend’s attention, “Laf I need your help?”

“Yes?” Lafayette asked his brow raised. 

Alex didn’t want to admit to his predicament but certainly he had to… But he didn’t need to let everyone else in the hallway know did he?

“I think I just ripped my pants,” Alex whispered to his friend. 

“I don’t think I heard you correctly,” Lafayette furrowed his brow in confusion.

Alex let out an exasperated sigh and spoke up a little louder, “I think I just ripped my pants,” he backed away from the wall slightly so that Lafayette could see.

Judging by how fast his friend unzipped his sweater and looped it around Alex’s waste the damage was clearly substantial. Great. 

“Well that will do for now,” Lafayette mused admiring his handiwork.

“But it won’t,” Alexander whined, “my next class is Professor Washington and I have to present!”

“I was wondering why you were wearing such and unflattering shade of grey-”

“Laf!” Alex whined, “they are the only nice pants I have, what do I do?”

“I would loan you some of mine, but they would be a bit long in the leg and that might be even more tacky that your current ensemble,” Lafayette muttered.

“This is not helping the situation,” Alex groaned.

“Well then maybe Hercules can sort you out,” Lafayette nodded, grabbed his hand started dragging Alex to the studio space where they were likely to find Hercules working on some project or other. 

“Any other time I’d say this is a brilliant idea,” Alex sighed, “but I have to be in class in an hour!” he reiterated. 

“Don’t question our dear friends talents!” Lafayette huffed.

Moments later Alex stood in front of Hercules, his face bright red as his friend surveyed the damage done to his pants.

“I promise not to ask how you did this, and you got lucky it just tore along the seam,” Hercules sighed, “alright pants off-”

“But I have-”

“I know,” Hercules glared at him, “sooner you get your pants off, the sooner I can fix this.’

Still wearing Lafayette’s hoodie around his waist Alex removed his pants and handed them over to Hercules.

“You know next time you have a presentation all you have to do is ask and I can make you some pants,” Hercules commented, “because this is really and truly-”

“An unflattering shade of grey?” Alex provided.

“I suppose that’s the words I was looking for,” Hercules nodded.

“Ha,” Lafayette scoffed.

Alexander sighed, “just for that you’re never getting this sweater back.”

He continued to nervously watch the time tick by as Hercules worked as fast as he could, “Here you go, ready to present for Professor Washington without giving him too much of a show,” he tossed the pants to Alex.

“Thank you!” Alex hastily put the pants back on, nearly forgot his shoes and dashed out of the studio, the emotional roller coaster of the Slacks Incident almost immediately forgotten as he dashed off to Professor Washington’s class.


End file.
